


Need A Little Help

by caitie



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, POV Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitie/pseuds/caitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Teenage Mike turns to Harvey for help after he's been kidnapped.</p>
<p>Fill for a prompt from the suits kink meme (original prompt: Mike stops Harvey on the street with the sentence “Hi, I was kidnapped, can I borrow your phone?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Little Help

Harvey’s halfway between the entrance of his gym and Ray’s car when a kid cuts him off. Before he can say anything snarky about it though, the kid starts talking.

“Hi, I was kidnapped, can I borrow your phone?”

And Harvey just, just stares. Now that he’s looking at him instead of at his blackberry, he can see that his eyes are a bit crazed with panic and his clothes, which were clearly already well worn, are ripped in a I-just-got-out-of-a-fight sort of way. And while his busted lip looks like it could have been gotten the same way that Harvey got his bruised cheekbone, he’s much too scrawny to have just come out of a boxing ring.

Harvey must take too long to respond, because pretty soon the kid starts fidgeting and glancing over his shoulder, and with every second he looks less and less sure of himself. His physical distress gets Harvey moving again more than the words he’s trying to get out. “Please, man—”

“Car, now.” Harvey pushes the kid into the car, keeps pushing on his shoulder until he’s sitting down and slides over to make room for himself before he hands him his phone. It’s not unlocked, but Harvey trusts he can figure out how to get to the emergency dialer and leaves him be as he turns his attention back to his driver. “Ray, head over to the precinct near the office? I know the captain better.”

“Yes, Mr. Specter. The one on 51st?”

“That’d be it. Kid, let ‘em know when you call we’re heading to the 17th precinct, they’ll just have sent your call to the nearest dispatch.”

“Let them—no, wait, no cops! Don’t go to the cops!” For someone who’s just been kidnapped, the kid really has no idea about personal space since he’s practically in Harvey’s lap at this point. And just, what?

Maybe he was hurt worse than he looks and needs to go to the hospital first? Harvey gives him a closer look this time. There’s some scrapes, and he’s going to have some nasty bruises but nothing look broken, bleeding excessively or obviously swollen. The kid had walked to the car pretty okay, too, so that probably wasn’t why.

“I’m sorry, did you not just accost me and tell me you were kidnapped?”

“Well, yea but—”

“And now you’re trying to tell me that you don’t want the cops?”

“Yes,” and the kids voice is firm again for the first time since that first sentence he uttered earlier. Trying to add steel to a voice that normally wouldn’t have it. If he hadn’t heard him talking differently, he might not have noticed, well, a lesser human might not have, but Harvey can see through the act pretty easily. He must be able to tell that the tone is not working on Harvey because he quickly continues, practically stumbling over his words. “Come on, please, Trevor will be in so much trouble, and he can’t be, it’ll screw so many things up. Crap they’re going to send him to juvie. I told him that drug deals were more dangerous than death row. Death row in Texas.”

Harvey see’s the chance to finally get some information while the kid is willing to talk and jumps on it quick in full lawyer mode. “Is Trevor the one who got you kidnapped?”

“What? No; Trevor was kidnapped with me. I mean, it was kind of his fault that I was in a loose sense of the word. I mean, it was his plan and he’s the one who had me go along with him. But I was just supposed to be a lookout, he wouldn’t have had me go if he knew that I was actually going to be in danger or anything.” Harvey struggled to hold in a scoff at that. Yea, being lookout for a major drug deal. That must not have been dangerous at all.

“So you don’t want me to call the cops because it might end up with your friend getting in trouble and this same friend is currently being held after a botched drug deal?” The kid nodded, and Harvey continued without giving him a chance to ramble on some more. “No, not good enough. Give me a better reason not to go to the police.”

“You can’t, man, come on, they’re going to call my Grammy—”

“Jesus, you’re Grammy?” Harvey’s worried about weighed down bodies in the East River and this kid is worried about his Grammy. Teenagers.

“Yes,” And the kid probably deserved a gold star or something for managing not to roll his eyes at Harvey. “They’ve already started making noise about her being too old to take care of me, and besides she doesn’t need anymore stress. Please, man, come on. I just wanted to borrow your phone real quick.”

“So if not the police, who were you planning on calling?”

At this the kids eyes got shifty again. “I was just, well, I know this guy. Er, Trevor knows this guy, I haven’t met him, just seen his number and heard them talking before. And Trevor always talks about him, sometimes, I guess. He’d help us though, I’m sure. And you know, I’m sure he knows what to do to fix this.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” And no, the kid is clearly not kidding him. His grand plan consisted of calling a guy he doesn’t know who should be able to help. “Alright, well you might have just wanted to borrow my phone, but you obviously need some more help than that, wouldn’t you say?”

“What, you know about drug deals?”

“No, but I know about deals and about reading people. But more importantly, I’m all the help you’ve got right now unless you want me to walk you into a precinct.” Harvey waited for a moment before accepting the kid’s silence as agreement that he needed Harvey’s help. “Alright, you want my help, you stop bullshitting me right now. How old are you, kid?”

“Six—ugh fine; fourteen.” And fuck, did Harvey even really know what pot was at fourteen? He definitely wasn’t getting mixed up with dealing it, let alone getting mixed up with drug smugglers.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, mistakes are all my own. Might continue, might also leave it as a drabble. Come find me on [tumblr!](http://caitiecake.tumblr.com)


End file.
